Night of Disturbia
by grungekitty
Summary: this isn't a song fic! It IS inspired by the song by Rihanna, but it is a STORY. The team crashes on a strange world, ans as something effects half the monkey team, will the remaining members be able to save them? SPOVA!


**so I was listening to "Disterbia" by Rihanna, and it just wrote itself!**

**and don't get used to this "story everyday" thing**

**I'll probably stop when I find something else to do**

**but until the**

**I give you, "Night of Disturbia"**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Night of Disturbia"

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Otto

"ISN'T THERE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO?" Chiro

"WE. ARE. OUT. OF. FUEL. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Gibson

"SOMETHING!" SPRX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" All

...

"Is everyone all right?" Antauri said as him and his friends pick themselves up

everyone moaned and replied

"I'm good" Nova

"all systems are functioning" Gibson

"I'll live" SPRX

"I'm ok" Chiro

"me too" Otto "Where are we?"

"It's kinda pretty out here" Nova said while staring in to the dark forest.

The forest was thick and dark. Blacks, blues and purples, were the only colors visible. the stars even looked weird, it looked more like some one bejeweled the sky, some trees even sparkled. It was kind of weird how addicting it was for Nova to look at.

"Try creepy" SPRX while trying to get the door to the super robot open

"I don't like it out here!" Otto exclaimed

"Nova? Nova? NOVA! **NOVA!**" Antauri called

"W-what? OH! Sorry, I was just...looking..." Nova trailed off

"NOVA!" Antauri yelled again

"W-what?" she answered

"Are you alright?" he said

"Yeah I'm fine, what do you need?" She said

"Can you get the door open?" Antauri

"Yeah sure" Nova said as she pulled the door open like butter

"You coming?" SPRX asked

"Um...I'm just gonna stay out here for a bit, go a head" she said while staring at some flowers that also sparkled

"Are you _sure_ you're OK?" Otto pressed

"Nova we should really all be inside, we need to figure out were we are" Chiro said "Nova? NOVA! Gibson get Nova. Drag her if you have to!"

"Affirmative" Gibson said as he approached Nova "Um...Nova? Chiro just gave you an order. Nova?" Gibson then grabbed her arm. Nova immediately stared screaming and struggling.

"HELP!" Gibson yelled with great effort

Otto and SPRX immediately grabbed Nova too and they all began to drag her in to the robot, her kicking and screaming the whole way.

as soon as Nova couldn't see the forest anymore she stopped struggling, and started blinking

"Wha...what happened?" She asked

everyone stared at her

"You don't remember _ANY_thing?" Otto asked

"No, I remember that we crashed, I must of hit my head huh?" Nova replied

everyone just stared, even more shocked

"Curious" Gibson said after awhile

"Did something happen?" She asked

"Yeah you went al-" Otto said until SPRX covered his mouth

"NOTHING!" SPRX corrected Otto "Nothing at all, you should let Gibson see if that bump is serious"

"OK?" Nova said, and with that, she left to the sick bay.

everyone was starring at SPRX

"Alright brainiac, you got her there willingly. Put her to sleep, find out what happened, and for Pete's sake don't let her see that forest again!" SPRX said as he removed his hand from Otto's face

Gibson just stared.

Then SPRX whispered something in his ear

Gibson nodded and left with a new, almost frightened, urgency.

"Now where are we?" SPRX ask the rest of the team

everyone was surprised by the charge SPRX was taking

"Scanners say somewhere in the antruva galaxy, but that's all I can get, this planet has bad reception and I can't use this thing as well as Gibson" Otto said as he looked at the screen

"Try a distress call" Chiro suggested

"No good, signal's blocked" Otto answered

"so what now?" SPRX asked

after thinking in silence for a while, the team was interrupted.

"Alright, Nova's sedated, her systems check out, as far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with her" Gibson came in with "but I think we might have a bigger problem"

...

"Did something happen?" She asked

"Yeah you went al-" Otto said until SPRX covered his mouth

"NOTHING!" SPRX corrected Otto "Nothing at all, you should let Gibson see if that bump is serious"

"OK?" Nova said. "That was weird" She thought "what was Otto saying?"

she started heading for the sick bay, she waited there for a minute for Gibson to catch up.

"What was Otto saying" Nova asked immediately

"Umm...nothing...he just...I mean...I don't know, I'll...I'll check him next" Gibson was one bad liar, especially under pressure "Just lay down"

"this is stupid! I should be out there helping the others figure out where we are! wheres a window? Maybe I'll recognize the land scape" Nova said as she started to get up

"NO!" Gibson yelled with equal force and fear. he remembered what SPRX had said

...

"Alright brainiac, you got her there willingly. Put her to sleep, find out what happened, and for Pete's sake don't let her see that forest again!"

Gibson was too shocked by SPRX's incentive to reacted, then he came in real close, and in Gibson's ear, whispered

"If anything happens to her, if I lose her, I'm putting it on _YOUR_ fragile, little, breakable head! GOT IT?"

...

Normally Gibson would have called SPRX's bluff, but something in his tone told him, that

**SPRX.**

**wasn't.**

**kidding.**

So now, under fear for his life, he was keeping Nova safe.

"What do you mean 'No'?" Nova spat at him, she wasn't happy about her confinement

"I...mean... You might have suffered a concussion!" Gibson thought of an excuse quicker than he'd hoped.

Since he usually doesn't reply that fast when he was lying, Nova chose to believe him.

"OK? So what?"

Gibson was so happy to see her willing to be treated.

"I must sedate you and preform a full systems check"

"A full systems check? I must of gotten hit pretty hard!" Nova said as she laid on the table

"Yes, you've cause quite some concern in the team" Gibson said as he plugged her in

and then she fell quietly asleep

all had been fine when Gibson's eyes couldn't focus, he couldn't make them, no matter HOW hard he tried.

"GAH!" he said as he fell over, and then, his mind went blank...

he snapped out of it when the computer beeped to signal that Nova's scan was complete.

"W-what happe-" Gibson started but stopped after seeing what had been done to his lab.

everything was trashed!

he looked at the screen, Nova checked out, she had been asleep, but, that means...he himself did this!

...

"Alright, Nova's sedated, her systems check out, as far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with her" Gibson came in with "but I think we might have a bigger problem"

"What is it Brainiac?" SPRX said

Gibson was frazzled

"I...I think...I think that I...I"

"What is it" Chiro asked

"I just, I just, I couldn't see and I..." Gibson said "I _think_ I destroyed my own lab."

"aaaa...why'd you do that?" Otto said

"I don't know" Gibson was very worried

"Perhaps we should run a systems check on you too" Antauri suggested

"NO!... I mean, No, No I'm fine."

"I don't see how it will hurt" Chiro

"I just...no" Gibson

"that's what Nova said, you're taking your medicine Brainstrain!" SPRX said as he grabbed the scientist of his team.

Gibson began screaming and struggling just as Nova did, only there was no stopping him.

"COME...ON...GIBSON!" Chiro

Gibson stopped screaming now he was...laughing?

Gibson was laughing like a maniac

"MUHAHAHAHA!"

at every pitch imaginable

"Is he _suppose_ to do that?" Otto asked

"I'm gonna say 'no'" SPRX said as he helped drag the blue monkey to the sick bay. There he saw Nova, awake.

"What's wrong with him?" Nova

"We don't know" SPRX

"get him on the table!" Chiro

"where does Gibson keep him sleep thingy?" Otto

just then Gibson broke free and grabbed Nova

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as her now hostile teammate dragged her against her will.

Gibson trashed everything he could on his way out, Nova screaming all the way, until they got out side, then she stopped struggling and just relaxed, transfixed by her environment.

"NOVA!" SPRX yelled, but it was too late, she was gone. "What was that idiot DOING?"

"I believe that that was not the Gibson we know" Antauri offered

"whatever" SPRX said as he walked inside, but stopped after he heard Otto scream, Something had grabbed his foot, SPRX couldn't see it

"WHAT IS IT?" SPRX asked

"JUST SAVE ME FROM IT!" Otto yelled

then suddenly, he stopped screaming, and was dropped

"OTTO! are you OK?" Chiro asked while running toward him

Otto just looked at him for a minute, then turned and ran into the forest.

"What-" SPRX began, but was cut off

"Perhaps we should go in before the same happens to us" Antauri said

"right" SPRX said

...

after waiting a couple hours, they decided that the rest of the team wasn't coming back on their own.

SPRX looked at the scanner that he took from Gibson's room

"they're in this cave!" he said

upon entering the cave, the team, or what was left of the team, noticed weird pictures all over the walls that looked like they were drawn be someone going crazy, and strange crystals littering the floor.

"Creepy" SPRX managed

and they moved on, when the reached the end of the cave they saw all three of their missing teammates circled around some freaky monster **(A/N: for those of you that have seen "Xiaolin Showdown" It kinda looks like the "Chi monster" :) -grungekitty)**

"Well you sure are one ugly one, MAGNA TINGLIER BLAST!" SPRX **(in case that wasn't obvious, OK, I'll stop now -grungekitty)** yelled

the beast wobbled, then sent his new minions after the intruders

"C'mon guys! snap out of it!" Chiro

the possessed teammates said nothing

"defeat the beast, that could snap them out of their trance" Antauri said

"Right" Chiro and SPRX said in unison

"MAGNA BALL BLAZER!"

"CHRIO SPEARO!"

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!"

Chiro, SPRX, and Antauri fought the monster, trying their best to ignore their teammates

SPRX noticed that he was behind the thing, it would realize he was there before he could get and energy attack charged, besides he was too close, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he whacked him

_BONK!_

Then Antauri leaped up on the beast and did some "mind merge thing"

SPRX wasn't really paying attention, he just saw Nova faint, Otto and Gibson did to, but SPRX was only focused on Nova.

"You ok?" he asked as she peaked her eyes open

she started to speak "Yeah I Ju-"

then she was cut off by SPRX covering her eyes.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Nova yelled

"Not taking any chances _that's_ what" SPRX said

"True we should not take the risk of letting you see that forest again" Gibson with a smirk as he came to

"Don't worry, I'll carry ya" SPRX said with a bigger smile

"When we get back your explaining!" Nova said as she let SPRX pick her up

"Let's go home and have some cupcakes!" Otto said

"sounds good, but aren't we out of fuel?" Chiro added

"Not anymore" said Gibson "these crystals should get us to the closest fueling stop no problem"

"Sounds better" Chiro said

* * *

**OK the ending sucked!**

**plus it wasn't as much fun to write!**

**whatever.**

**see if you can spot all the references to the song :)**

**REVIEW!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
